gsrfandomcom-20200213-history
Shinobi Rank
Ranks Ranks are special titles that are given to people's characters because of their skill. These ranks will give a basic insight to your character, but they don't necessarily show how much potential your character may have. Further on, ranks are distinguished in 3 categories (similarly to it's predecessor). These categories, or levels, are generally distinguished by one's experience. Level 1 being for beginners, though they may have T-1/Para experience, they lack in either knowledge of the Naruto Universe or simply lack the experience to understand how these sort of role plays work. More information can be found below. Level 1 Welcome to level 1, this is generally how far a level-1 role player may come to go (though they are generally able to go beyond as they progress). As said before, "Level 1 is meant for beginners, though they may have T-1/Para experience, they lack in either knowledge of the Naruto Universe or simply lack the experience to understand how these sort of role plays work." Though Level 1 Ranks and skills are meant for lower tiered individuals, you should also know that those higher often start around in this area themselves simply because it's better in some manner. Below you may find the ranks that fall within the Level 1 category. Genin This is the lowest rank of shinobi, distinguished by their youthful likeness given how they're fresh out of the academy where they learn vital arts to being a shinobi. Those who pass are brought into this rank, where they're generally stationed within a 4-man platoon. This platoon generally consists of 3 Genin and 1 Jōnin who is a sensei to these others, even a teacher of sorts. Genin start off with relatively boring missions, every now and then to catch something exciting from a C-rank mission or perhaps a special event. In defense, Genin are very weak so it is better that they're in this care free zone so that they can better develop with a chance to grow up. *Genin start off with 3 jutsu, able to learn up to 8 of them. **These jutsu rank from C-E. *Genin Databook's start off with 13.5 points and cap out at 18 points. *Genin can only have their affinity. Chūnin After a certain amount of time, a genin will eventually become a Chūnin. A Chūnin is the next rung within the ladder, these shinobi have matured enough in most manners to function better as shinobi. Better, faster, stronger; Chūnin are capable of being leaders for small squads and can be sent out on more dangerous missions than a Genin could. However, in the line of battle, these Chūnin can very well lack knowledge as most of it comes through simple spars between friends in order to train. That being said, they're still very vulnerable to this world and are not expected to be as well developed as a full-fledged shinobi would be. *Chūnin may start off with 8 jutsu being able to learn a maximum of 13. **Chūnin now capable of learning up to 2 B-Rank jutsu. *Chūnin Databook's start off at 18 points and can cap out at points. Tokubetsu Jōnin The last part of Level 1, the Tokubetsu Jōnin, are those who may not have completely passed the Jōnin Exams but were skilled enough to pass on. These special Jōnin are generally noted to not necessarily be Jōnin but have some sort of experience or skill akin to one, which makes them what they are. With this special knowledge, they are noted to be experts within that specific area and may be called to actual Jōnin when needed. *Tokubetsu Jōnin may learn as many jutsu as Chūnin being able to start off as much as them as well. **Tokubetsu Jōnin may now also have a single A-Rank jutsu. *Tokubetsu Jōnin Databook's start off at 20.25 and max out at 22.5 points. *Tokubetsu Jōnin are capable of using 2 elements now. Level 2 So now you've made it to Level 2, you've come far and most likely you deserve your part to be here. It is here that your character will begin to experience the most action they probably ever will, with much more dangerous missions and will probably begin to lead actual squads. It is here that your shinobi can begin his/her's adult life and they can better see the world for what it is. Jōnin A Jōnin is a shinobi with a number of years of experience that showcase their individual skill. being very capable. With these capabilities, Jōnin are often sent on A-ranked missions alone as a testament to their skill. Those who are experienced may even be sent on S-Ranked missions. Further on of a Jōnin's skill, they are capable of taking squads now and are often to handle Genin or Chūnin. In this they are able to take them out on missions more safely and even train them so that the younger ones may in turn develop to be great shinobi like most Jōnin are. *Jōnin start off with 13 jutsu, being able to learn up to 18 jutsu. **Jōnin can have 2 A-Ranked and a single S-Ranked jutsu. *Jōnin Databook's start out at 22.5 points, being able to cap out at 27 points. *Jōnin can use 2 elements and an advanced release. Special Forces This rank is generally for skilled shinobi who have gone to go above and beyond the call of duty to help the village. The age range for Special forces can very well go into that of Genin all the way to Jōnin, this being because of the shown potential a shinobi may show no matter how old they are. Special forces are sent on the most dangerous missions, always critical to the condition or status of their nation. In example being the ANBU Black Ops or the Hunter-nin of Kirigakure. These shinobi are dangerous and quite lethal, both ingenuitive and clever, they are a force to be reckoned with. *Special forces can start out with 3 jutsu, being able to learn up to 20. **Special forces can have 3 A-Ranked jutsu and two S-Rank. *Special forces Databook can start out at 13.5 points and cap out at 27 points. *Special forces can learn up to 3 elements, and an advanced release. Level 3 Welcome to the top level, where you can find the best of the best. Renown shinobi are often to be here, extraordinarly experienced to excel above the others and become a leader or something along those lines. These people are very dangerous and capable shinobi, to fight them is most certainly a bold move, even if just for a spar. Not many stand at this level, and not many will manage to make it here, but what matters is that you did and you should cherish it. Village Head This is the most highest-ranking official within a village, often being its leader. Although there is generally only one of these within a village at a time, actual governmental plans and ideas go through a process that is dependent upon the nation being talked of. In example being Konoha, the Hokage has a council of two to help him or her in decision-making processes and help keep him or her in line. Determination of a village head can be dependent upon the village as well, such is through an election or something like a monarchy. *A village head can start with 18 jutsu and learn up to 25. **A village head can learn S-E Rank jutsu. *A village head's Databook starts off at 27 points and can max out at 32 points. *A village head can learn up to 5 elements.